


Happier

by Top1PercentFics



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Top1PercentFics/pseuds/Top1PercentFics
Summary: Braun Strowman is out with some friends when he sees his ex-girlfriend with another guy. He realizes she looks happier. He finds her walking alone in the rain later that night and takes her home.





	Happier

**Braun’s P.O.V**

A couple of the guys and myself were in New York City walking down 29th and Park on our way to check out some of the bars in the area. I was talking and having a good time until I froze. And the feelings didn’t hit me at two a.m. They didn’t hit me during my sixth beer of the night. They hit me at seven o’clock, in the middle of a laugh, when I was completely sober.

There she was. Her hair down, her lips curved up in a smile, and someone else’s arms around her. The girl that stole my heart and never gave it back. And now she was in another’s arms. It had only been a month since we broke up. How could she be moving on so fast? But seeing his arms around her wasn’t the hardest part. The hardest part was realizing that she looked happier.

“You okay?” One of the guys asked as he glanced up at me.

“Yeah. It’s nothing. Just got something in my eye.” I said brushing it off.

I hoped I could get on with my night and forget about seeing her. She was happier. I couldn’t change what happened in the past. I still loved her with all my heart, but if she was happier with him, then I couldn’t be upset. All I want is for her to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.

An hour later we were sitting in the back of a bar, laughing and having a great night off. I saw the door open and didn’t think anything of it until I saw her for the second time that night. He still had his arms around her. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She threw her head back laughing at whatever he had said. I couldn’t help but notice the smiles they both had were twice as wide as ours ever were.

It was true. Nobody hurt that girl like I did. I put her through absolute torture. But it was also true that nobody loved her like I do. I just wasn’t always the best at showing it.

She wanted to hear how I was feeling. She wanted to hear me say I love you. She wanted to hear what she meant to me. But I was scared to let my feelings show. I allowed my pride to get in the way, and I never told her exactly what she meant to me, and I lost her because of it.

If I was honest with myself, she was the definition of a perfect woman. She was a badass with a good heart. Strong enough to stand alone, but kind enough to let others in. She was unapologetically honest. She didn’t tell you what you wanted to hear. She said you what you needed to hear. She wasn’t made of sugar and spice and everything nice. She was made up of a soul for adventure and a heart with a love of music. She had a good head on her shoulders, and she was the most genuine person I ever met. She was the type of woman you go to war beside. The kind of woman you marry. They type of woman I should have married. But I was stupid. I didn’t appreciate her. And she was strong enough to walk away, and I was dumb enough to let her go.

I still love her. With every bone in my body. I just never could show her how much she meant to me.

I knew one day this would happen. That she would move on and find someone new. I promised myself I wouldn’t take it personally. But keeping that promise was a hell of a lot harder than it sounded at the time.

But I knew I had to. I couldn’t take it personally. She looked happier. He makes her happier, and I can’t take it personally that she’s moving on with someone new.

“You okay big guy?” One of the guys asked as he noticed me staring down the glass at my almost empty glass.

“Yeah,” I said.

“It’s her, isn’t it?” He asked.

“What? No-“

“It’s okay, Braun. I get it. You loved her. You probably still do. Feelings don’t just turn off overnight. It’s hard when you see someone you used to love with someone new. I’ve been there. But trust me, one day you’ll feel it too. You’ll find someone new, and she’s going to make you so happy. She’ll make you smile again. She’ll make you laugh again. You’ll be happier too.”

I took a drink and forced myself to smile to hide the truth.

I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that someday I would find another girl who would make me smile. And maybe he was right. Perhaps eventually another girl would come along who could put a smile on my face. But it wouldn’t be a smile that went all the way to my heart like the smile Y/n put on my face. No matter how great the next girl would be, she would never be Y/n. And I knew that I might be happy with another girl, but I would never be as happy as I was with Y/n.

Two hours later and I was still in the corner of the room. She had left an hour ago, and yet everything was reminding me of her.

The girl behind the bar shaking a cocktail that had the same crazy curly hair as Y/n. She hated that hair. Always complained about how poofy it got when it was humid and how it had a mind of its own. Seemed to take her an hour just to brush it and she would mumble to herself, but it was adorable. I loved her crazy hair. It made her, her.

Then I noticed the shorter girl dancing with the tall guy in the middle of the dance floor. He was built like me. He had a beard like mine. He looked just as out of place on a dance floor as I did. But just like me, he would do anything to make his girl happy. And I couldn’t help but notice the way the girl looked up at him. Full of love and adoration. The way Y/n used to look at me.

Then I noticed the band that was playing on the speakers. It was one of the bands she loved, but I hated. It was too pop-ish for me. I remember when she went to their concert and that was all I heard about for a month. She had every album and knew every word. I didn’t get it. They weren’t a band I could get into. But she loved them, so I guess in a way I liked them too. I let her play their songs in the car because it made her happy. And I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me smile listening to her sing every word.

I looked down at the empty glass in front of me. It had to be my sixth or seventh one of the night. I probably looked pathetic from an outsider’s perspective. A 6’8” 385lb man in the corner of a bar nursing an empty bottle and telling himself he’s happier.

“C’mon big guy, let’s go back to the hotel.” One of the guys said pulling me out of my trance. I headed to the bar to pay my tab before we all headed to the car.

I was in the backseat of the car staring out the window when I saw her for the third time that night. Walking in her high heels in the middle of the night in the pouring rain. She was completely soaked. Why was she walking alone in the middle of the dark? Why was she walking in the rain? Where was her new boyfriend?

“Hey, pull over! That’s Y/n!” I said.

“What? That’s not her, Braun.”

“Yes, it is. Please, just pull over.” I said.

“Braun even if it is her she probably doesn’t-“

“Pull the car over!”

He sighed but pulled over on the side of the road. I opened the door and ran over to her.

“Y/n?”

She looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw me. She looked shocked to see me there. Her hair was soaking wet, and there was some makeup running down her face. Her tight dress was clinging to her body. And she looked like she was freezing.

“What are you doing out here?” I asked.

“Walking home.” She said.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” I asked.

“He left me. We broke up.” She said.

“Let me take you home. You shouldn’t walk home in the rain.” I said.

“Braun-“

“Y/n, come on. You can’t walk home in those shoes. Let me get you home.” I said.

“I’m fine, Braun.” She said.

“Y/n, just get in the car,” I said.

I took a step closer to her, and that’s when I realized that she was crying. I hadn’t noticed at first because of the rain. But there were tears mixed in with the raindrops.

“Are you okay? Did he…did he hurt you?” I asked.

“No. He didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.” She said.

She reached up and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to get some warmth into them. She was wearing a short dress with skinny straps. She had to be freezing.

I shrugged my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was big on her, but I swore I saw her sigh into the warmth of it out of the corner of my eye.

“Thank you, Braun.” She said as she looked up at me.

“C’mon. Let me take you home and get you warm.” I said as I wrapped my arm around her to give her some added warmth.

She hesitated, but sighed and gave in and let me lead her to the car.

I opened the car door, and she slid into the middle. I slipped in next to her. I felt terrible that she was squished in between me and one of the guys who was also in the back seat.

She scooted over closer to me, and I was shocked when she laid her head on my arm. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system. Perhaps it was a way of saying thank you for picking her up. Whatever it was, I wasn’t going to complain about it. I moved my arm so that it was around her shoulders as I held her close for the first time in a month.

The car pulled up in front of her apartment building, and I stepped out so that she could get out.

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to walk her up,” I said to the guys before I turned to her.

I walked beside her as she made her way up to her apartment. The elevator ride to her floor was silent. But it was comfortable. I didn’t want to push her to talk. I knew this wouldn’t lead to us getting back together. This was me still caring about her and making sure she got home safe when some other jerk didn’t.

She stopped when we arrived at her door and turned to face me. She looked up into my eyes for several seconds before she said anything.

“Thank you for doing this. You didn’t have to.” She said.

“I did. I couldn’t let you walk all the way home in those shoes in the rain. You’d catch pneumonia.” I said.

“Most guys wouldn’t stop to help their ex-girlfriend.” She pointed out.

“I’m not most guys,” I said.

“No, you aren’t. You know they call you the monster among men, but you were always a teddy bear to me.” She said.

My lips curved into a smile as I looked at her.

“You were the only one who could get away with calling me a teddy bear,” I said.

I saw her reach up and wipe some tears from her eyes. Why was she crying? Had I said something to upset her?

“Did…did I say something?” I asked.

“No. I’m just a mess.” She said.

“You’re not a mess,” I said.

“I am. I’ve been a mess ever since I left you.” She admitted.

I wasn’t sure what to say to that. I don’t know what I expected her to say, but it definitely wasn’t that. I expected her to say that she was happy and that she had moved on. It looked like she was happier with him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” She said.

“I’ve been a mess too. I uh…I miss you.” I admitted

“I miss you too Braun. I know we weren’t perfect. We had our problems. But we were so good together? Why did we even break up? I can’t even remember anymore.” She said as she looked up at me.

Where were all these tears coming from? She had always been an emotionally stable person in our relationship. Why was she crying so much? Was it the alcohol? Where was this coming from?

She took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around me and laid her head against my chest and began to cry harder. I wrapped my arms around her and put my cheek against the top of her head.

“It’s okay,” I said as I rubbed her back.

“I miss you, Braun.” She said.

“I miss you too, Y/n,” I said.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked.

“Yeah, I’ll stay with you,” I said.

She opened the door to her apartment, and we walked in. I texted the guys to let them know I would be staying and to not wait for me out in the car.

“I’m going to go change.” She said before she turned and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

I sat down on the couch in the living room and looked around her apartment. It looked pretty much the same except the pictures of me and her had been replaced by images of her and the new guy.

I was looking at one particular picture on the end table next to the couch when Y/n came back into the room.

“Sorry about that. This probably looks bad.” She said as she took a seat next to me and motioned to the picture I was looking at.

“It’s fine,” I said.

“I thought he was really great. But I found out tonight that he just wanted me for one thing.” She

said.

“Guys are dicks,” I said.

“Not all guys.” She said as she looked over at me.

“Most of us are. And even the good guys have their moments.” I said.

**Y/n’s P.O.V.**

Braun and I had been sitting on the couch drinking beer for a couple of hours. It felt just like it used to when he used to come over on Saturday nights. Part of me wanted to lean in and kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and his hands on my body again. But I knew I couldn’t. This was just for tonight. I would go to bed, he’d sleep on the couch and in the morning when I woke up he’d probably be gone. He was happier now. He was happier without me.

“I really want to kiss you.” He admitted before he covered his mouth quickly with his hand. I knew that he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. But I heard it. And those six words had my heart racing.

“Then do it,” I said before I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth.

He looked surprised at my answer before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, just like I remembered them. It wasn’t a passionate kiss like his usually were, it was soft and gentle like he was testing the waters.

“I can make you feel so good,” he whispered as he pulled away, his breath hitting my parted lips. “Better than that jerk ever could…if you let me.”

I felt his hand slid up my thigh to the edge of my pajama shorts. This isn’t right. We can’t do this. We’ve both been drinking. We shouldn’t do this.

His hands sent waves of electricity down my leg. It felt like for a moment everything stopped, and all I could do was look up at him as I bit my lip.

“Braun, w-we shouldn’t-“ I breathed out.

“We should, baby. If you didn’t want me, you wouldn’t have invited me inside.” He said quietly before leaning in and placing little pecks to my jaw as his lips moved across my jaw to the spot under my ear.

I gasped as he reached over and pulled me onto his lap. He rested his hands on my hips as he began to lightly suck on my soft spot.

“Stop me if you don’t want me to go any further. But just know if you don’t, I will take you in every single way possible tonight.” He muttered, placing a kiss underneath my ear before pulling away to allow me to give my answer.

My eyes flickered to his lips, and I knew my answer without even thinking about it. I leaned down and connected my lips with his. He reached up and tangled his hands in my hair, molding my lips with his, feeling the way the plumpness of his bottom lip felt against mine as the kiss got rougher.

“Could he make you feel this way, love?” Braun mumbled before grinding his hips up against my core with his hard-on, earning an almost silent moan from me.

I wanted him more than anything. I had been longing a month to feel his body on mine, which didn’t seem like that long but felt like forever to me.

I finally gave in, throwing the last little bit of common sense still in me telling me to stop out the window, letting my hands go to his shirt as I began to unbutton the top few buttons, allowing my hands to yank the fabric off his broad shoulders so I could run my hands over them.

“Braun,” I moaned out, grinding down onto his covered shaft, causing small grunts to come from his lips.

“Yeah, baby,”

“Touch me,” I begged.

“Where? Where do you want me to touch you at, love?”

“Everywhere.” That was all he needed to hear before his hands began running everywhere, a pile of clothes quickly forming on the floor as both our shirts were pulled off.

I climbed off his lap to pull my pajama shorts and panties off while Braun took the opportunity to kick off his shoes and pull off his jeans and underwear.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he moaned as his eyes ran over me standing naked in front of him.

I felt a surge of confidence go through me as I climbed back onto his lap and straddled him, and ground my hips down onto him slowly. I leaned in and kissed him again, our moans mixing together.

Braun broke the kiss with a smirk and sat up. He grabbed me and pulled me so that we were flipped and I was now underneath him. His hands trailed down my body before making their way up to massage my breasts.

“Could your boy toy make you wet from just looking at you?” He asked as he reached down and ran his finger down my folds before bringing his finger to his lips and sucking.

He leaned down and wrapped his lips around my left nipple as his fingers twisted the other one.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbled. “I don’t care what anyone else says. You’re perfect to me, baby.”

He pulled away from my breasts and grabbed his cock and positioned it at my entrance. His eyes looked into mine as he paused, almost as if asking if it was okay for him to continue.

I nodded, and he slid his entire length into me. We both let out a groan of pleasure, and I was so turned on from the way he was stretching me. Braun leaned down and began to lightly suck on the spot below my ear again, sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he thrust in and out of me. His thrusts were slow but laborious, and he hit that spot every time.

“Fuck…Braun-“

He reached down and circled my clit with his thumb, adding to the pleasure I already felt as the rough pad of his thumb worked its magic.

He squeezed my hips and slowly pulled out before flipping me over onto my stomach. He reached down and pulled my hips up, putting me in doggy position before he slid back into me, pumping in and out hard. You were a moaning mess underneath him as he pulled my hair into a makeshift pony and lightly yanked

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, “could he make you feel this way baby?”

“N-no, Braun.” You breathed out, trying not to cum.

“My name sounds so perfect coming from those pretty little lips, love.” He whispered before kissing my neck. He gently bit down, and a loud moan left my throat, making my eyes roll back.

“You like that, baby?” Braun grunted. I nodded and gasped when I felt him push me back down into the couch cushion. He began to speed up the pace of his thrusts, and I could feel the knot in my stomach tightening.

“Come on baby, cum for me.” He said as he thrust quickly into me. That was all it took for the knot to burst as an animalistic moan left my mouth as I came. He thrust a couple more times before I felt him shoot his release inside of me.

He pulled out and sat down on the couch, engulfing me into his giant arms as we sat there catching our breaths.

“You’re mine now.” He mumbled quietly into my ear.

“But what about-“

“Mine. No buts.”

“Yours,” I said with a smile.

He leaned his head against mine.

“Braun?” I said.

“Yeah?” He said.

“Just so you know, I’m always happier with you.”


End file.
